Someday
by Anake14
Summary: Nyotalia!America and Nyotalia!Vietnam. Vietnam has always loved her, but America has always had problems. Every time Vietnam helps her he hopes maybe she'll love him too…someday she'll love him too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved

A/N: Nyotalia AmeriViet...enjoy this belated birthday fic I created for Ameriko-chan on a different site when I was bored. If some of it doesn't flow just know I struggled in that part.

_Beauty Queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

America was slowly learning to hate the world meetings, slowly learning to hate herself. She was a young nation, but so was Canada, not that anyone ever remembered her sister other than her, Prussia, and South Italy, but that's not really the point. No matter how strong America made herself seem she was young, she was young and fragile and still so easily influenced. All she wanted was to forget…all she wanted was love.

"You're such a fat ass America, your diet is unhealthy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full and stop slouching, it's improper."

"You're so immature, you never take anything seriously!"

"Why don't you just shut up and keep your nose out of our business!"

America felt herself crumbling under their taunts, she was falling apart because of them and they didn't have a clue, none of them did. She didn't see the eyes of one nation watching her as she faked a laugh and in an obnoxious, obviously fake voice, shouted, "I don't need to listen to you 'cause I'm the heroine and I'm not fat its pure muscle!"

She laughed for them, so they wouldn't know the truth of how much their words hurt her feelings, so they wouldn't know that she was affected and everyday she had doubts on if she could continue to save them from the rising threat that was hiding in her mind, the one she waged a mental battle with everyday to be happy and protect them from herself. America knew that if it came to it, she would die to protect them.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Vietnam did not have the best memories of America, the Vietnam War standing out most significantly in his history with the young nation, but even still he could not but want to help her. America was bright, beautiful, she shone among them all because she stood for something that other nations envied and desired. He hated watching her fall apart and yet he was the only one she ever showed that side to. It made him happy to know she trusted him.

Vietnam couldn't stand the older nations at world meetings, America was so young, but that didn't stop them from hurting her. They couldn't see it but he did, the hurt reflected in America's eyes as even England joined in the taunting, their words pulling her apart at the seams and mocking her.

"Some heroine, this is your entire fault," said England. "Our economies are completely trashed. What are you going to do to fix it?"

"I'm try…" America started but she was cut off as France joined in.

"Le 'merique, you 'ave already bled us dry, you got us into zis mess, 'ow are you going to get us out?"

America flinched unnoticeably, but Vietnam still caught it. "I was planning…"

"When are you going to give me my money, aru?" asked China.

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked, pipe in hand as the other nations backed away.

America didn't know what to say; every time she tried to get a few words out she was cut off. Vietnam stepped in to save her, "Back off. America is not the only one who caused this economic collapse."

"I agree," Canada whispered trying to stand up for her sibling despite knowing it was futile to try and get the others to hear her.

"Like it's any of your business Vietnam," China sniffed.

As Vietnam was going to say something else he was stopped by America's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and she just shook her head using her eyes to tell him that she would take care of it.

"My government has already come up with a plan to stop the economies from crashing," stated America. She walked away from the group and went over to talk to Japan, her closest friend if Vietnam thought about it, and yet somehow they always seemed like more.

_He drove for miles and miles and wound up at her door_

_He had her so many times but somehow he wants more_

Vietnam stood outside America's door, he couldn't help but stare. It was a simple door, actually it was a simple house, nothing like the plantation home he and other nations generally saw America at. America said she stayed there because it was familiar, but Vietnam knew her well enough to know it was more than that. This smaller house was like a cottage, one story, maybe two, it had a comfortable homey feel to it that suited the American and was built on land that made him remember why America had been so coveted as a colony.

"Vietnam," America smiled as she opened the door. "It's good to see you, please come in."

"America," he greeted warmly. She hugged him briefly, he craved her touch, craved the warmth she always gave, and he wanted to be the one to stop her pain, because he knew she was beautiful. He wanted to be more than just her friend.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, but compromise that moves us along_

_Yeah, my doors always open you come anytime you want_

America took a deep breath as she stood at the podium before the rest of the G8, Canada was being sat on by Russia, England and France were at each other's throats, Italy was trying to keep Germany's attention, and Japan was sitting there awkwardly trying to pay attention to what America was going to say. America was going to change everything, starting with her country. Since everyone said the economic failure was America's fault, she would fix it, because she was a heroine and she would help them all. No matter the price to herself.

"My government has finally decided to make a motion to decrease trade routes with other countries in order to stabilize itself and lessen the debt," America stated. "The American people will be paying slightly higher taxes and will pay a fee on the W2 forms they turn in for the yearly tax deductions. In turn, this will stabilize the American economy until we are able to pay off our debt to China and will decrease the amount of debt the European nations who trade with America have to pay."

She got off the podium and left the room in stunned silence. In a round-about way she had just said the United States are going to go into a slight form of isolationism in order to stop the economic collapse.

America didn't want to go home. The nations had taught her that there was nothing there for her to be proud of and it stung her to go back to the place she was born and look at her lands that were once so praised and hear the words they speak now echo in her head. She was constantly being told her country was a failure, but she was young and she was more connected to her human self than the other nations, much like her sister, it was natural, and she hated being told that she wasn't living up to those expectations. Without any real destination she found herself in Vietnam.

Startled on his walk, Vietnam stared at the American nation that was home of the free and land of the brave, the nation that had surpassed all others in a short amount of time and should be the proudest country by far who was currently walking around in his country looking depressed. He called out to her hesitantly, "America?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Vietnam!" she exclaimed, partially in surprise and partially in happiness, he always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

"You are in my country," he pointed out.

She flushed embarrassedly. "Right, sorry. Your country really is lovely. I hate that I went to war with you, it's so beautiful here."

"It's not as beautiful as your country," he said softly, looking at her sun-kissed skin and light brownish blond hair, her eyes as endless as the sky with sadness as deep as the ocean. She had so many responsibilities for one so young, he admired her.

"Thank you," she whispered. He knew what she meant. Thank you for saying what I needed to hear most, thank you for caring, thank you for making me feel better, most of all it was a thank you for being here for me. That was something she had wanted ever since she had been just a young colony.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while_

After that G8 meeting America stopped going to the meetings, she was either too busy with work in her own government or trying to help her states reconstruct their entire educational and government systems to more accurately handle her own country. This was the worst she'd been since the Great Depression and she was feeling it, the only thing that helped was Vietnam.

Vietnam had taken to visiting America at least once a month if not once every few weeks, just to see her and help her. He wanted her to have fun still so she wouldn't drown herself in work. He knew how much America was still a childish nation and it was something that couldn't be helped. Circumstances forced her to grow up way too quickly by nation standards, she hadn't been ready, and she still loved her former caretaker, but she had to do it. America had had to break away, for her people, because her people wanted her to, because her country needed her to. It hadn't been fair to either America or England, but she had done it because she had to not that she wanted to. Some days Vietnam wondered if England ever truly realized that.

On this particular day when Vietnam showed up it was raining, something slightly unusual since every time he'd been to America so far it had been sunny. America practically raced to the door and flung herself at him. "Vietnam! It's raining! It's raining!" she shouted in childish glee.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I can see that America."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go~," she chanted as she began pulling his arm in the opposite direction of the warm house making him laugh at her. She was so beautiful no matter how childish she would act, she was just so special, he wished she could see it.

"Alright, alright, but where are we going in this weather?" he asked her, easily giving in to her whims.

"To a special place!" she responded. She wanted to keep it a secret. Vietnam was her best friend, he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes and it scared her as much as it made her happy. She liked knowing that he cared, that he wanted her to be happy. She liked him for who he was and that he wasn't using her because she was currently the world's super power. Over all it came down to the fact that she honestly liked him and he liked her. She wanted to show him this special place that was literally and figuratively a part of her.

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

"Keep your eyes closed," America said, leading Vietnam through the trees by the hand as he had the other one covering his eyes for 'extra insurance' that it would be a surprise.

The rain had lightened into sprinkles and the chilly breeze that made the leaves flutter and dance made them shiver. America looked around just to make sure her surprise was perfect.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Vietnam opened his eyes to see them in something similar to a park, but the trees lined a pathway and off to one side there were flowers and a small duck pond where he could hear the croaking of frogs and the chirping of crickets. With a view such as this he could only stare in awe of it. Clearing his throat he said, "It's beautiful America."

She beamed at him. "This is my favorite place! I found it after the Revolutionary War," she saddened a bit, but her smile recovered quickly, "and this is like a secret keeping place. The only place you can still see spirits and stuff cause the land here is just so alive. I know I'm always making fun of England cause of her magic and her faerie friends, but this is the only place where I can connect with that. It was the place that made me feel better once she left, my last connection, you know?"

Vietnam nodded in understanding. It made sense. She would have needed something familiar, and with her Native American side spirits would be as close as she could get. In this place he could see why, this place was untouched by man, still perfectly preserved and looking the same as it probably had several hundred years. He could practically feel history come to life and hear the voices of the past surrounding them.

_We approve daughter of nature,_ came a windy voice through the clearing. Vietnam looked around, seeing no one and looked back at America who was staring at him with an expression of wonder.

"America?" he called her name tentatively.

"You heard them," she stated, her voice filled with every bit of the wonder her expression had. He nodded. "No one's ever heard them but me…they approve of you."

She smiled. "They approve…"

He looked over at her inquiringly. She responded to his unasked question, "They've never approved of anyone before but they do you. I wonder why…"

"I think," he started hesitantly, "it might be because I love you…"

She shook her head. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"You can't mean it," she said trying to deny it.

"I'd prove it if you let me," he said. "They approve of me, give me a chance to prove it to you."

America stared at his eyes, seeing him in a new light, he was more than her best friend and she found herself yearning for him, wanting him the way he wanted her, so she decided to give him a chance as she leaned in and pressed a chaste hesitant kiss on his lips. "Okay."

America never regretted giving Vietnam the chance and he never regretted being her friend and loving her despite everything that happened. They were in love, the greatest thing they'd ever had, and they knew they were a partnership that would last.

A/N: Because there just isn't enough Nyotalia, ne Ameriko-chan?


End file.
